


Please, For Me

by ColorTeal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita decides that tonight she wants to see Optimus, without his mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, For Me

Elita shifted under Optimus, stretching as her hands rubbed at his sides. She kissed and nipped at his neck, making him curl over her, hands on her shoulders for support.

She kissed at the jawline, at the sharp weld line of the mask he wore.  His chest was hot against her own as the Prime straddled her thighs.

Optimus felt his spark swirl in his chest with event vent Elita let out hitting his armor.

Fingers danced up along seams and small dents, cupping Optimus’ jaw and curling just enough to manage a gentle hold, a gentle pull so Elita could kiss up the sharp middle, up to the bridge of his nose.

“Elita,” he shuddered. She smiled, wide and soft.

“Please?” She whispered.

Optimus froze, oplics locked on her and looking at her quizzically, rattling for her reason to ask. “You’ve never asked anything about the mask before.”

“Isn’t it only for battles?” She arched a brow. “Hence the name, ‘battlemask’?”’

“I…” Optimus reset his optics. “I don’t often retract it. It helps in keeping a professional distance between me and others.”

“If you want to keep up any semblance of ‘professional distance’ with me,” Eita chuckled, rolling her hips up into Optimus. “then why are you here with me, on top of me with your engines hot and your spark spinning?”

A long moment passed, Elita pulled her arms away and waited patiently while Optimus thought out just what he was doing.

His hands pulled away from Elita, he straightened his spinal struts and Optimus Prime unlocked the mask so it could retract away.

The larger pink bot smiled, hands returning to trace the Prime’s rarely seen jawline, running a thumb over his chin, his lip.

“You’re too handsome to wear that mask as often as you do.” She hummed, pulling herself to Optimus to kiss him gently.

He kissed back, slow and soft and his arms once again rested on Elita’s heavy shoulders, wrapping around to hold onto her.

“For just you, when it is just us, I will attempt to wear it less.” Optimus said, breaking the kiss. He could feel her field flaring, tingling with excitement and thrill and love. It pulled those emotions from Optimus’ own field, and it saturated the room. “I can tell you are enjoying it.”

“Mmhm.” Elita nodded, before she froze. It was a tiny short lack of movement, he caught it mostly in her optics rather than anywhere else. Before Prime could ask, she covered her mouth, muffling a short laugh and snorting. “You got fade lines on your face.”

“I… wait.” Optimus shuffled in place. “I what?”

“Fade lines!” Elita said again through her fingers. “Too much sun and too much battlemask, and you got fade lines.”

Optimus reached around, before Elita leaned uncomfortably to let him use one of her own mirrors. Just long enough to give him a glance at a face even he only saw rarely.

“... Fade lines.” He ran his fingers across the high part of his cheek, just barely under his optics. Everything above the line was a washed-out grey, compared to under the line, a solid and evenly cool grey. Above was uneven in coloration, and showing a speckled pattern of blue and yellow he had never noticed before.

His battlemask flew back on. The metal of Optimus’ mask matched the metal of his face; Washed-out, uneven with white, and speckled. He blinked once, and retracted the mask again.

“Before you get too carried away, I think you’re cute with freckles.” Elita-One smiled warmly, thumb rubbing a cheek in gentle circles. “Could live without the stark line across your face though.”

“I may need to leave the battlemask off more often, outside of our room.” Optimus smiled, leaning towards Elita and kissing the corner of her mouth.


End file.
